We will be together, no matter what
by saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Makoharu Week 2016.
1. NSFW: Erotic dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Free.

* * *

When it first happened, Haru was perplexed. As far as he knew, things like those were supposed to happen with boys when they were around 15. That was the case why he thought something was wrong with him, but when he woke up in his shared hotel room with his best friend on the morning of the regionals, having a tent in his pants because of the embarrassing dream about said boy… yes, Haru was perplexed.

He might give out some kind of surprised noise, because he heard movements from the other bed. Moments later the cover was lifted and a sleepy Makoto crawled out under from it.

"Haru? What happened?" The taller boy asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. In instinct, Haru pulled the cover to his neck, feeling his cheeks heating up. "Haru, are you okay?" Makoto's voice was full of concern as he climbed out of bed and walked up to the other one in the room. He touched Haru's forehead. "You have no fever…" He mumbled, narrowing his eyes. "Though, your face is totally red. Maybe we should-"

"No!" Haru exclaimed in panic. They trained too hard for stepping back just because his body producing strange things and Makoto acting too worriedly. "I am okay. I just need… some alone time in the bathroom," Haru mumbled. Makoto only nodded, the worried expression did not leaving his face for a minute.

* * *

On that night, they had a festal meal in the Tachibana household. Of course, Makoto's family came and cheered for the team as well as everyone else. After they had won, Makotos' mother cried and hugged them both, then invited Haru over for dinner. He could not say no and not only because of the thought of the delicious food, but because the two little figures looking at him with begging eyes while clinging from his arms.

So right then he was sitting at the Tachibana kitchen table, eating his mackerel made just for him by his second mother. Across him, Ran and Ren were fighting over who had more meat on their plate – and Makoto gave some from his own to the one who lost the fight.

"Your relay was fantastic, Haru-nii!" Ren said, putting a big fork of food into his mouth. "I would like to learn how to swim like you!"

"Ugh, Ren! Do not speak while eating. It is disgusting!" Ran scolded her twin, wrinkling her nose. After that, her attention turned towards Haru as well. "I am sorry, Haru-nii," she started with a sad sigh. "Your swimming was indeed incredible, but the one who swam the best today was onii-chan!" She said, beaming at Makoto.

Haru saw as his best friend blushed furiously and started protesting against the declaration. Makotos' mother laughed and asked the twins not to be so biased towards their brother. Haru felt a smile tugging on his face. He loved the Tachibana family. He really did. They always were so happy and stuck together. He had no idea why, but with time, he became one of them and they shared all these feelings with him, without asking anything in return.

* * *

After the dinner, they returned to Makotos' own bedroom. Makoto slumped to the bed turning to his side. He sighed tiredly, opening one of his eyes.

"I am totally exhausted!" He mumbled sleepily, patting the bed beside himself.

Haru understood the movement. He turned the light off, then walked to the bed. As he slipped under the covers, he felt their bodies pressed against each other. He sucked air in, trying to clam his beating heart down. Though, it was totally in vain. He saw the pictures of that dream in front of his eyes all over again and what was worse, he felt their effect on himself too.

"M-Makoto…" Haru mumbled, feeling close to crying. It was his best friend who was lying beside him for gods' sake! Haru was sure about that after what happened on that night, he would lose him. However, the arms hugging him and pulling him closer to the other body's heat made him speechless.

"Don't worry, Haru," Makoto murmured into his ear on a low voice. "I feel the same too."


	2. Favorite moment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Free.

* * *

Haru was sitting in the little ramen restaurant which had become their favorite since they ate in it for the first time. It came in handy too. It was close to their shared apartment and was quiet, so his boyfriend could learn while eating his dinner as well.

"Haru! Sorry I am late!" Haru looked up, seeing said boy running towards him with that big, gentle smile on his face with which he always gifted him.

"It is okay, Makoto," Haru said, while Makoto sat down beside him. Haru could see the black circles around his eyes and how tired he was. "You learned all night last night too," he said on a scolding voice. It made Makoto blush which Haru found adorable.

"You found it out, didn't you?" Makoto mumbled mostly to himself as he looked away in embarrassment because of was caught. He did not want to worry Haru, but he had only one exam left which he wanted to pass. "I am sorry for making you worry."

"You should look out for yourself better," Haru said and poked Makotos' nose. Makoto blushed furiously and looked away. Haru shook his head as a smile tugged at his face. Makoto was always a sucker for public display of affection.

* * *

They were walking towards their shared apartment after their dinner. During it – much to Harus' dismay. Makoto was learning from one of his notebooks and tried to explain the material to him too. Haru sometimes could not know how he was capable of learning all those things by heart.

From the corner of his eyes, Haru saw as Makotos' eyes closed from time to time. Haru hugged his waist and Makoto leaned against him gratefully. Telling the truth, it made Haru a little bit happy. He had always been looked after by Makoto. Giving back that caring was a good feeling.

After they had arrived home, Haru led Makoto into the bedroom, pushing him down to the bed lightly. He walked to the closet and took out a t-shirt and shorts which were great for sleeping.

"Thank you, Haru!" Makoto said as they exchanged the clothes.

"Shut up and change," Haru ordered as he turned towards their bathroom with his own bundle of clothes in his arms.

When he returned, Makoto had already lain under the covers. When he saw Haru, he wriggled a little bit away from the left side of the bed, so he could give Haru place. When Haru crawled under the covers, he felt two arms hugging him to another body immediately. A happy smile appeared on his face because of the well known feeling.

"Good night, Haru!" Makoto mumbled as he kissed the top of Harus' head. It made Haru smiling wider about which Makoto was totally aware of.

"Yes, good night for you too!" Haru whispered back as both of them drifted into sleep.


End file.
